


墓碑

by Norma_Rue



Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norma_Rue/pseuds/Norma_Rue
Summary: A4之后，玛丽亚与黑寡妇扮演者斯嘉丽之间的 一场跨越时空的对话私设希寡有一个女儿，也在烁灭里消失了





	墓碑

**Author's Note:**

> 本文最先发表在lof上，作者本人

这是一个寒冷的早晨，东风卷起树叶往地上吹，但是却撞上一块墓碑，上面只写了两个名字。

墓碑前的女人坐在草地上，靠着旁边的一棵树。红头发的小孩在一边玩弄着一束花，尝试着把花瓣塞进嘴里。

“安娜，别扯这些花。这是给你妈妈的。”

“啊！”小孩叫了一声，把手里的花瓣扔在玛利亚头上。

玛利亚抱起小小的孩子，把她放在膝盖上：“是给娜塔莎的，不是我。”

“啊？”

“花给娜塔莎。”

“嗯。”小孩煞有介事地点了点头，站了起来，“给娜塔莎。她去哪里了？”

玛利亚没有回答，只是摸了摸阿利安娜的红发。

“她会回来的，是吧？”刚刚学会说话的小孩吐字并不清楚，但是脸上的表情却明明白白写着不开心，“想妈妈。”

玛利亚仍旧没有给出回答，只是转了个身，背对着墓碑。小孩继续把花瓣扔在她头上，其中有某一片花瓣顺着墓碑的正面飘过，墓碑上用英语和俄语写着：

**娜塔莉亚·爱丽安诺芙娜·罗曼诺娃**

** “娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫”**

玛利亚把自己身上的花瓣捡起来放在阿利安娜头顶，小孩咯咯的笑声响起，在周围一排排的墓碑间回荡，这个场景有些诡异，因为某一部分的玛利亚觉得这里什么都不应该有。不应该有阳光，不应该有开满鲜花的草地，更不应该有快乐玩耍的孩子。

但是这件事却又仿佛没什么大不了的。

毕竟这个孩子并不知道自己在一片墓地里玩耍。

又一次，玛利亚不得不丢下在身后号叫得撕心裂肺想要跟她一起去航母上的阿利安娜。

“亲爱的，”玛利亚蹲下来，看着面前的孩子，“你已经长大了，听话，好吗。梅琳达会照顾你。”

在短暂的人生中，阿利安娜也学会了一件事，那就是任务是无法抗拒的。

“你把她带回来。”她突然冲克林特嚷嚷道，“你把我的妈妈带回来，听见没有！别让她从天上掉下去。如果她出了什么事，那就是你的错。”

玛利亚突然愣住了。阿利安娜非常不信任神盾局的航母和飞船，总是认为它们会开到一半就爆炸或者掉下来。

场面一度非常尴尬，直到克林特一言不发地转身上了航母，她才能勉强开口：“别这样说话，航母很安全，不会掉下去的。”

但是小孩却没被完全说服，仍旧瞪着克林特的背影。

“再见，安娜。”

“让我一起去！我可以帮忙！”小孩叫嚷着，却被梅一把抱住往回走。

舱门关上，复仇者们沉默着，一言不发。克林特一拳砸在电梯门上，仍旧没有人说话。

是的，这不是他的错，但是这是谁的错呢？

不论这是谁的错，她都再也不会回来了。

不论克林特怎么试图用自己的位置补全空缺，空缺仍旧在那里。

她和克林特并排坐在小型航母上，向未知的宇宙驶去。在远得看不见地球的地方，一道乳白色的裂隙静静地躺在那里，裂隙底部却像是有另一个世界，人影熙熙攘攘。

一切仿佛是昨日重现，却又像是捉摸不透的明天。

一道阳光透过树林，照在地上。树荫下摆了好看的野餐垫，一个小小的人正在努力把食物从篮子里拿出来放在垫子上。

“我还以为……”玛利亚刚想说话，却又闭了嘴。面前的小孩并不是阿利安娜，也看不见她，手径直从她身体里穿过。她和阿利安娜虽然很像，也差不多高，但是年龄更大一点，头发也不是漂亮的红色。

一切场景都那么熟悉，包括她靠着的这棵树，但是又都透露着奇怪的陌生感。各种东西涌进她的脑袋，她大概清楚了自己所在的境地。

“罗斯，亲爱的。”一个女人从房车里出来，看向玛利亚的方向，愣了一下，却没有过多表示，只是对小孩说，“甜心，你才吃了午餐。”

“来点下午茶？”

“听着，去找你亨特叔叔，你不是想去溪边探险吗。”

“你不去吗，妈咪？”

“妈咪要给你准备惊喜。”

“那好的，再见。”罗斯亲了女人一口，女人也亲了亲怀里的孩子。

小丫头蹦蹦跳跳地离开了，女人这才走到玛利亚面前，试探着开口：“你不是蔻比·史莫德斯，对吧？”

“是的，我是玛利亚·希尔。”玛利亚知道这是著名演员斯嘉丽·约翰逊。这个世界跟她的世界不一样。没有复仇者，没有外星人，这些东西都只在漫画和电影里。

而她对面的，就是这个世界里黑寡妇娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫的扮演者。

“那个玛利亚·希尔？”

“是的，就是那个，蔻比……谁来着？她演的角色。”

“哇哦，所以你是角色成精吗？蔻比能看到你吗？她派你来的吗？”显然，这个世界的黑寡妇是个矮矮的小可爱，有着漂亮的烟嗓和性感的身材，却抵挡不住由内而外的可爱。

“在我来的那个世界里，复仇者是真的。”玛利亚像是想到了什么，笑了一下，“你们的电影也是真的。虽然遗漏了很多细节。”

“那你能告诉我一些吗？”斯嘉丽的绿眼睛在阳光下闪闪发光，看上去像极了另一双眼睛。

“你就这么相信我？”

“我不知道为什么，但是我觉得你说的是真的。”

“好吧。娜塔——”玛利亚止住话头，顿了顿，重新开口说：“斯嘉丽，你想知道什么？”

“灭霸消灭了一半的生命？”

“是的。”

“但是你们成功了？”

“是的。”

“那……灵魂宝石……”斯嘉丽有些犹豫了。

但是玛利亚知道她想问什么，干脆地说：“是娜塔莎。”

“哦……”

两人沉默了一会儿，斯嘉丽像是决定换一个八卦话题打破低沉的气氛：“请一定告诉我娜塔莎到底喜欢谁。我一直不知道她到底是跟鹰眼还是布鲁斯。我都快要迷惑了。”

“她都不喜欢。”虽然这个问题只是让情况变得更糟糕了，但是玛利亚还是给出了答案。她发现斯嘉丽真的很像很像娜塔莎，不光是外形，更是气质。除了娜塔莎比她高上那么十厘米之外。

“那……”

“在我跳进时空裂隙之前，我心里想着的是娜塔莎。我很想再见到她。”玛利亚自顾自地说起来，“所以我看到的是你。”

“玛利亚……”

“我很爱她，你知道。我真的很爱她。但是我没能见她最后一面。”玛利亚望着野餐垫上面的小饼干，“有时候我会想，我们没在一起会不会更好一点。”

“为什么？”

“我能给她的太少了。她那么热爱自由，有时候我会觉得是我用婚姻束缚住了她。”

斯嘉丽在她旁边坐下，说：“你能给她爱和安全感，给她一个家，这还不够多吗？没人能束缚住黑寡妇，除非她把自己绑进去。”

“是啊，有道理。”玛利亚像是回忆起了什么事，点了点头，“可是有时候家庭真的是一个负担。”

“这就像一根连着你和这个世界的绳子，玛利亚。有时候它是你的负担，但是当你陷入泥潭，这根绳子可以把你拽出来。家人是你跟这个世界的联系。这也是为什么我有了罗斯。她是个小天使。”

“当然了。”玛利亚没说话，“聪明一世，最后也没能逃过自己。”

“娜塔莎吗？”

“她真的很蠢，真的。同样是家人都消失了，克林特那家伙就能发疯杀人，她就只会面带微笑地折磨自己。她还以为把档案都删掉就没人知道她天天吃安眠药才能睡着。”

“她打了这么多场仗，每次都想赢，最后也还是赢了。她一定是带着骄傲死去的吧。”斯嘉丽轻声说，“带着骄傲，因为她终于能还清血债了。”

“也有逃避。因为她不知道如果失败了她能怎么办。她只是不想看到这个结果，也不想面对劳拉和三个孩子。”

“我知道。她其实是个很脆弱的人，永远没办法走出去，开始新的生活。”

“有一部分是我的责任。家庭这个东西就是一个泥潭。她本来不应该陷进去的。”玛利亚说，“她还清了她自己所有的血债，却欠下了新的债。债这种东西，怎么还得清啊。”

又是沉默。

斯嘉丽像是下定决心要让气氛变得好一点，试图用愉快地语气说：“但是你们至少一起度过了一段快乐的时间，不是吗？”

玛利亚没有看她，而是在打量身边的环境。这里令她感觉过分熟悉了。“也许吧，如果不是因为孩子的话。”

“孩子？！”斯嘉丽的语气听上去像是被吓坏了。

“阿利安娜·尤利娅·希尔-罗曼诺娃。”她终于又回过头来看着斯嘉丽，露出了一个奇怪的表情，像是笑，又像是在哭，“她今年四岁了，有一头非常漂亮的红头发和绿眼睛。”

“但是我听说她被……”

“这对我们来说不是什么问题。娜塔莎非常想要一个孩子，所以我们就生了一个。我们尽力亲自抚养她，当我们有事的时候，也会有别人来照顾她。”

“她一定被照顾得很好。”

“是的，她会。但是她再也没有亲人在这个世界上了。”玛利亚看着亨特带着罗斯回来。小罗斯浑身湿漉漉的，裹着大毛巾，但是脸上仍旧笑得很开心，向斯嘉丽跑来。

“我的天，所以你能来这里是因为……”

“因为我已经死了。”玛利亚喃喃地说，像是在回答斯嘉丽，又像是在告诉自己。斯嘉丽突然发现玛利亚已经由最开始的隐约透明变成几乎完全透明了。

“但是你在这里。”

“也许因为你是这个时空里跟娜塔莎关系最近的人吧，斯嘉丽。”玛利亚又笑了笑，“照顾好罗斯，她需要你。而且如果你能见到阿利安娜，告诉她我爱她。”

“玛利亚？”

“两个最聪明的女人，也没能避免落入俗套。”玛利亚最后轻轻地说，看着罗斯扑进斯嘉丽怀里，咯咯笑着，想要宣布自己的战绩。

“玛利亚，等等——”

“我一直想以她的方式死去，只是这样未免太对不起阿利安娜了。”玛利亚向远处的悬崖走去，跨过栏杆，就像行走在最平整的公路上一样，只是她没有下坠。玛利亚像是没有被没能下坠这件事打扰，而是最后环顾四周，用很轻很轻的声音说：“真有趣，我这才认出来。我们的世界里也有这个地方，几乎一模一样。但是它是一块墓地。”

斯嘉丽觉得她仿佛看到玛利亚笑了一下，但是那个笑容过于模糊透明，让她有点疑心是不是自己看错了。等她再想仔细看的时候，玛利亚已经完全看不见了。她想记住玛利亚的表情，却发现这个表情也在她的记忆里迅速流失，怎么也抓不住了。

起风了，一缕轻飘飘的，半透明的烟飘过，浅浅的乳白色像是在阳光下舞蹈，融进了穿过树叶的阳光所照射到的空气之中。


End file.
